Le fruit défendu du Fifth Sector
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Tout n'est pas toujours dit dans un couple. C'est le cas du leur, où Kyousuke a caché pas mal de choses concernant sa vie amoureuse au Fifth Sector... Taiyou racontera à Tenma tout ce qu'il sait et a entendu dire, permettant ainsi au brun de pouvoir mieux comprendre son petit-ami. .::. Yaoi, lemons, langage, multi-pairings .::. One-shot posté avec ses trois 'cut-scenes'.


Le brun regarda dans le vide un moment. S'il avait su tout cela... Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui, tant de choses qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas savoir. Tant de secrets que l'autre avait gardé. Qu'il lui avait caché. Il comprenait, dans un sens. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'agissait de choses plutôt essentielles pour pouvoir parvenir à le comprendre. Ce dont il rêvait de réussir à faire.

« Et... Que s'est-il passé de si important, après ? »

* * *

__**Et me revoilà enfin après je sais pas combien de temps d'inactivité ! Toujours en vie, toujours sur IEGo, toujours folle~**

**Je vous laisse ici un one-shot où Tsurugi Kyousuke est plus ou moins le personnage principal~ Bonus servis avec, même s'ils sont courts~  
Taiyou raconte à Tenma ce que ses amis du Fifth Sector lui ont dit à propos de Kyousuke et ses amourettes~ **

**Warnings : Presque que des flash-back, deux lemons (un dans le one-shot et le bonus #1), TenKyou - KenKyou - HakuKyou, fluff des fois, langage parfois et libertés prises par rapport à l'animé et au film (que sait-on réellement du Fifth Sector, en fait ?)**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Le fruit défendu du Fifth Sector_

Tenma venait de finir son entraînement personnel. C'était les vacances et beaucoup de membres de l'équipe étaient partis. Les entraînements n'avaient donc pas lieu et Tenma se retrouvait à devoir jouer seul. C'était moins pratique, mais au moins, il était certain de ne pas perdre le coup de pied durant les vacances. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, essoufflé. Il avait l'impression de se donner à fond mais de ne faire aucun progrès. Peut-être était-ce le fait de jouer seul ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir s'il devenait plus fort s'il n'avait personne à affronter.

Il se leva une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, prêt à rentrer. Son portable vibra. Il le prit et vit le nom de Tsurugi s'afficher. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit le message pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une photo. On y voyait le cadet Tsurugi un immense sourire aux lèvres – riant même – aux côté d'un homme aux cheveux semblables aux siens. Une belle femme brune se tenait à leurs côtés, souriante elle aussi. Le paysage derrière renforçait la sérénité qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir à ce moment. Un message s'afficha ensuite.

« Nous sommes bien arrivés, tout va pour le mieux et Kyousuke semble ravi comme jamais ! Bonne vacances Tenma ! - Yuuichi. »

Tenma sourit. L'aîné des frères devait avoir pris le portable de son cadet pour prendre la photo et l'envoyer. Mais voir le garçon avec une telle joie apparente sur son visage réchauffait le coeur du brun. Il le voyait rarement comme cela, voir jamais.

Il commença à marcher pour rejoindre la maison où il résidait. Aki l'accueillit avec un sourire avant de lui dire que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Elle lui avait demandé d'attendre dans le salon puisque Tenma n'était pas encore rentré. Le brun fonça voir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant une chevelure rousse et des yeux océan.

« Tenma ! »

Le roux sauta sur le garçon. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il était ravi de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau.

« Taiyou ? Ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh, je voulais savoir comment tu allais et vu qu'on m'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai pensé que venir en personne serait mieux ! Mais dis-moi, tu t'entraînes toujours aussi tard ? A Arakumo, l'entraînement serait fini depuis une bonne demie-heure ! »

Tenma sourit et expliqua qu'en période de vacances, il s'entraînait seul et dehors, ce qui généralement découlait sur un excès de temps puisqu'il n'y faisait pas attention. Taiyou rit à cela, trouvant ça normal venant de lui.

Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien. Tenma était même surpris de voir qu'ils avaient autant de choses à se raconter, sans jamais se répéter. Ils finirent par en arriver à parler des vacances et du fait que la plupart des Raimon étaient partis.

« Yuuichi a pu quitter l'hôpital lui aussi ! Il avait l'air vraiment heureux de pouvoir aller en vacances avec sa famille ! Il m'a dit que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils pouvaient partir.

- C'est vrai que comme il fallait payer pour les soins de Yuuichi, ils ne devaient pas forcément avoir l'argent pour partir... Ni l'envie de le laisser ici pour aller en vacances sans lui. Je ne pense pas que Tsurugi aurait accepté ça !

- Je ne pense pas non plus ! D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était lors de notre match pendant l'Holy Road.

- Tsurugi va bien et de ce que j'ai pu voir, il est même vraiment enchanté par le début de ses vacances ! »

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de montrer la photo qu'il avait reçue peu avant. Taiyou sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant cela.

« Hé bah ! Ça nous change du Tsurugi tout sérieux et que rien n'arrive à attendrir ! Je pense que ces vacances vont lui faire le plus grand bien à lui aussi. Il a besoin de lâcher du leste après tout ce qui lui est arrivé !

- C'est bien vrai ! Il est toujours tendu comme jamais, même quand il n'y a que nous deux... Même en dormant, il reste sur ses gardes !

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demanda le roux, riant et se doutant tout de même de la réponse.

Le milieu de terrain se rendit compte de sa bêtise à ce moment là. Il jugea cependant que Taiyou ne dirait rien s'il lui demandait de garder cela pour lui.

« Eh bien... Je-Je suis avec Tsurugi et donc du coup on dort l'un chez l'autre des fois mais tu me promets que tu ne diras rien hein ? Il m'en voudrait s'il savait que je l'ai dit ! »

Taiyou le rassura en lui promettant de ne jamais rien dire mais il s'abstint de lui préciser que sans doute peu de gens n'avaient pas encore compris leur relation.

« C'est quand même dingue, mais dans un sens rassurant, de voir qu'il a fini par trouver un petit-ami ! »

Tenma perdit son sourire à ces mots. Qu'entendait le roux par là ?

« Il... ne t'a jamais parlé de comment c'était, au Fifth Sector ?

- Non... Je ne lui ai jamais demandé mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'important à noter ?

- Pourtant, il y a pas mal de choses qu'il aurait pu te dire !

- A-Ah ? Comme quoi ?

- Je parie que tu te dis que tu es son premier petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais loin de là. Enfin, « loin de là », il n'en a pas eu tant que ça avant toi, juste deux, dont un qui n'a pas tenu deux semaines. Mais le nombre d'entre nous qui rêvait de pouvoir l'avoir pour eux est inimaginable ! Je suis même sûr que je ne les connais pas tous. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait affoler les foules, c'était bien lui. Les SEEDs avec des Keshin étaient les plus proches de lui vu qu'on travaillait par niveau de jeu. Les meilleurs avec les meilleurs, les moins doués avec les moins doués.

- C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de s'améliorer ça, non ? Si vous avez tous le même niveau...

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on nous faisait faire. Divisés en deux équipes, on s'affrontait en utilisant obligatoirement nos Keshin tout le long du match. Beaucoup n'ont pas tenu le rythme et les équipes étaient à chaque fois renouvelées... »

* * *

_ Un garçon s'effondra au sol. Pourtant, le match continua comme si de rien n'était. Le pauvre garçon resta au sol un long moment, apparemment en proie à une immense douleur. Personne ne vint cependant s'occuper de lui. Il ne fut sorti du terrain qu'une fois la première mi-temps terminée. Les autres joueurs n'accordèrent pas d'importance au brancard qui vint le chercher. Malgré les quelques regards que certains lancèrent, les autres se contentaient de se rafraîchir, sachant bien évidemment que la seconde mi-temps serait plus dure encore. Taiyou faisait partie ce jour-là de l'équipe A, qui comportait entre autres Isozaki, Satamaru et Shirosaki. L'équipe B avait en son sein Hayabusa, Mitsuyoshi, Tsurugi... et Hakuryuu. Ces trois derniers venaient de rejoindre l'équipe et ne maîtrisaient pas encore tout à fait leur Keshin. Mais Kibayama avait apparemment trouvé qu'ils avaient assez de potentiel pour pouvoir participer à cet entraînement là. Le trio était cependant très hétérogène. Le premier avait une apparence plutôt féminine – beaucoup s'y étaient trompés, apercevant les cheveux remontés en chignons sur les deux côtés de la tête. Le second semblait plutôt hostile, ne souhaitant pas plus que cela créer des liens. Le dernier paraissait sûr de lui, ce que la possibilité de s'entraîner avec les possesseurs de Keshin n'avait pas dû arranger._

_ Taiyou les regarda un moment, tout en buvant. Mitsuyoshi semblait s'être rapproché d'Hayabusa, sans doute dû à leur affection pour certaines choses plutôt féminines. Hakuryuu parlait avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Les deux paraissaient s'entendre plutôt bien. Tsurugi restait seul, observant le terrain plutôt que ses coéquipiers. Taiyou trouva cela étrange. Normalement, la logique aurait voulu qu'il étudie ses partenaires pour pouvoir mener son équipe à la victoire - après tout, seuls ceux de l'équipe qui gagnait avaient une chance de se faire bien voir et d'avoir la possibilité de devenir plus tard capitaine d'une équipe pour pouvoir contrôler celle-ci. Le roux serait bien allé le voir, pour s'enquérir à propos de cela, mais les deux équipes avaient interdiction de se parler pendant l'entraînement. Et puis, le regard sévère qu'il avait ne faisait pas vraiment envie._

_ La seconde mi-temps débuta peu après et, comme attendu, fut bien plus difficile. Les deux équipes finirent le match six contre cinq, les autres joueurs n'ayant pas tenu le coup. Comme Kibayama s'y attendait, les trois nouvelles recrues parvinrent à maîtriser leur Keshin durant le match. Ils étaient tous trois essoufflés mais avaient chacun un sourire aux lèvres. L'acquisition de leur Keshin semblait les avoir remontés à bloc et Taiyou se dit que s'il existait une troisième mi-temps, ces trois-là seraient plus en forme que jamais. Seulement, lui n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir tenir la distance. Si même les autres joueurs n'en pouvaient plus, alors que dire de lui ?_

_« Comme vous vous en doutez, demain de nouveaux joueurs rejoindront les équipes, annonça Kibayama. Aussi, dans deux mois seront choisis les prochains à aller sur God Eden. Tenez-vous prêts pour la sélection et ne vous relâchez pas. »_

* * *

« G-God Eden ? Ce n'est pas l'île...

- Si, c'est bien l'île sur laquelle vous aviez été invités. God Eden... Le paradis, seulement de nom, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! Je n'y suis jamais allé. Trop risqué pour moi. Dans un sens, je dois au moins ça à ma maladie ! Vues les rumeurs qui couraient sur cette île, je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir eu à y aller."

Les deux garçons étaient allés dans la chambre de Tenma pour parler. Taiyou avait jugé préférable qu'Aki n'entende pas tout ce que les SEEDs avaient pu avoir à endurer, ni ce qu'il allait dire ensuite sur les relations entre les garçons. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme cela, s'il devait l'expliquer à une adulte, il ne savait pas s'il saurait l'expliquer. Tenma était sur la chaise de son bureau, tournée vers son lit où Taiyou avait pris place.

Tenma interrogea ensuite Taiyou pour savoir s'il avait pu parler à Tsurugi après cela. Le roux lui répondit que non. L'attaquant était tout de suite parti.

« Je suppose, maintenant que je connais la situation de son frère, qu'il allait le voir. Il partait toujours juste après les entraînements. Enfin. Ça n'a pas empêché que avant et pendant, les autres s'arrachaient presque les yeux pour pouvoir l'approcher. Il était sacrément populaire, là-bas. Et je parierais que beaucoup de ceux qui ont voulu du lui le veulent toujours aujourd'hui. Le meilleur exemple, ça reste Isozaki.

- Le capitaine de Mannouzaka ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre pourtant...

- Oh, crois-moi, Isozaki pourra bien montrer de la haine comme il veut, tout le monde sait qu'il aime encore Tsurugi ! Après, c'est sûr qu'il lui en veut sans doute encore beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Tenma n'appréciait pas vraiment de savoir que son petit-ami avait eu d'autres relations avant la leur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus changer cela. Il restait tout de même curieux. Comment le capitaine de Mannouzaka - il se rappelait plutôt bien de ce capitaine là : il avait essayé de lui cassé la cheville avec un tâcle et c'était cela qui avait fait que Kyousuke s'était mis à jouer pour Raimon, et non contre - pouvait-il en être arrivé à en vouloir à l'attaquant ?

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Tsurugi avait eu deux relations avant toi ? Isozaki était la première. Celle de moins de deux semaines. Évidemment, tu te doutes que si ça a duré si peu de temps, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas passé que des choses agréables. En même temps, vus les caractères de deux, c'était à prévoir. »

* * *

_ Une porte claqua dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment du Fifth Sector. Beaucoup se retournèrent pour apercevoir Isozaki, la rage clairement affichée sur son visage, marcher rapidement vers l'un des terrains. Le garçon semblait bouillonner, presque prêt à exploser. Certains notèrent directement le fait qu'il sortait de la chambre octroyée à Tsurugi. Le bâtiment principal du Fifth Sector était éloigné de là où il vivait et il était donc logé, à l'instar d'un grand nombre d'autres, au sein même de l'établissement._

_ Peu se risquèrent à aller parler à Kenma, trop peureux de se voir frapper d'un réflexe de rage. Mitsuyoshi tenta cependant sa chance. Le garçon aux allures féminines savait déjà, comme certains autres SEEDs, où il serait affecté plus tard. Il se trouvait qu'il rejoindrait Mannouzaka, tout comme Isozaki. Alors il essayait déjà de s'en rapprocher. Étonnamment, ce dernier le laissait faire plutôt facilement, quand on savait qu'il en rejetait d'autres avec beaucoup plus de violence._

_« Entraînement ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre._

_ Celui-ci répondit par un grognement que Yozakura comprit comme un acquiescement. Il soupira tout de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la semaine que Kenma était dans cet état. Il savait pourquoi, il l'avait compris dès le départ et tout s'éclaircissait d'avantage quand il le voyait sortir de la chambre de l'attaquant aux yeux orangés. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était presque tous les jours comme ça. Le garçon aux yeux verts allait voir son petit-ami, ils se disputaient pour une raison quelconque – Mitsuyoshi se souvenait qu'une fois, il était question d'une brosse à cheveux – et le lendemain, le premier s'en voulant et connaissant sa chance d'être avec l'autre, il revenait le voir et tout recommençait. C'était un cercle sans fin. Et surtout vicieux. Pourtant, seul Isozaki s'énervait. Tsurugi gardait toujours son calme, comme si tout cela n'était que quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus d'importance que cela. Il était vrai que beaucoup le soupçonnaient de n'avoir accepté la demande de Kenma que parce que celui-ci le harcelait presque pour qu'il dise oui. Et Yozakura faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient cela._

_ Après l'entraînement, les deux garçons restèrent assis un moment. Les autres étaient partis, les laissant seuls. Mitsuyoshi tenta d'en savoir plus sur la raison de la dispute cette fois-ci._

_« Il se fout de moi ! Je m'abaisse à venir m'excuser et il m'envoie chier ! Parce que Monsieur doit aller voir son frère, il ne peut pas accepter une sortie ! S'il l'aime tant que ça, son frère, il a qu'à sortir avec, franchement ! »_

_ Le garçon aux cheveux pourpres haussa un sourcil, doutant que l'autre sût vraiment ce qu'il racontait._

_« Sérieux, il me les casse !_

_- Si tu en as tant marre que ça, pourquoi tu ne romps pas ? Ça serait bien plus simple..._

_- Pas moyen. Ils attendent tous que ça, pas moyen que je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent. »_

_ Sur ces belles paroles, il se leva et retourna à sa propre chambre. Il n'aurait qu'à aller voir Tsurugi le lendemain, comme toujours. Et cette fois, il avait quelque chose en tête qui le faisait penser qu'il s'amuserait plus qu'il ne ragerait._

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Isozaki ? »_

_ La voix lasse et quelque peu mécontente du garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit résonna comme une mélodie bien trop souvent jouée aux oreilles de l'autre._

_« Pour hier._

_- Aujourd'hui, demain ou un autre jour, je ne peux pas sortir je ne sais pas où avec toi._

_- Justement. Je ne suis pas venu pour te demander un truc que j'aurais pas. Je suis venu prendre ce que je veux. »_

_ La formulation laissa Kyousuke plutôt dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que l'autre voulait « prendre » au juste ?_

_« Je ne– »_

_ Isozaki l'interrompit par un baiser plutôt violent. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et le mit à terre. Se mettant lui-même assis, Kenma l'attira vers lui tout en continuant le baiser. Kyousuke finit à quatre pattes entre les jambes de celui-ci._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! râla-t-il quand il parvint à casser le baiser._

_- Je prends ce qui m'est dû. On sort ensemble, non ? Alors ta bouche est à moi. Et tu vas me montrer ce dont tu es capable avec, autre que juste remballer les gens comme tu aimes si bien le faire ! »_

_ Il reprit le baiser, auquel répondit l'autre avec quelques réticences. Ce que ce dernier ne vit pas, c'est que Kenma en avait profité pour retirer son pantalon. Ce n'est que quand le baiser fut à nouveau cassé et qu'Isozaki le força à baisser la tête qu'il comprit ce que l'autre voulait._

_« Il n'en est pas question._

_- Ooooh, qu'il en soit question ou non, tu le feras. Je te promets que tu aimeras ça, en plus... »_

_ Il appuya un peu plus sur la tête de Tsurugi. Celui-ci se retrouva donc le visage à quelques centimètres du membre apparemment bien réveillé de son petit-ami. Il essaya d'éloigner son visage mais la force qu'employait l'autre l'en empêchait. Ce dernier le rapprocha encore un peu plus. Kyousuke comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans un sens, il se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins, cela ne concernerait que sa bouche et pas une autre cavité qu'il aimerait tout de même préserver de ce genre d'activités._

_ Résigné, il sortit sa langue et commença à la faire courir le long de la virilité de l'autre. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir au contact tiède et humide de la langue. Il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas que Kyousuke abandonnerait la lutte si facilement. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aurait pas à trop abîmer son petit-ami ainsi. _

_ Il plaça sa main dans les mèches de l'attaquant, caressant la tête de celui-ci au fur et à mesure des coups de langues. Il avait vu juste, Tsurugi était aussi doué pour rembarrer les gens que pour ce genre de choses. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière quand l'autre se décida à prendre son membre en bouche. La sensation lui parut exquise. Il appuya un peu plus sur le crâne de Kyousuke, voulant qu'il le prenne plus profondément en bouche. Celui-ci dut cependant bien vite s'écarter un peu, le contact du membre pulsant contre sa luette n'étant pas très agréable. Il continua tout de même ses mouvements. Kenma semblait submergé par les sensations qu'il lui donnait. S'il n'avait pas la bouche à autre oeuvre, Kyousuke aurait bien ri. Se laisser aller à cause de simples sensations de ce genre était ridicule._

_ La main qui avait pris place dans ses cheveux s'agitait de plus en plus et sa comparse n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre. Comment s'y connaissait-il aussi bien pour pouvoir faire décoller l'autre, ça, il ne le dirait pas. Ce qu'il pourrait par contre confier, c'est que fouiller dans les affaires de son frère lui aura été bien utile au final. Isozaki laissait sa voix s'élever, peu inquiété qu'on puisse l'entendre ou non. La langue qui jouait autour de lui valait bien qu'il donne de la voix. Il sentait qu'il était proche de la délivrance mais s'en moquait pas mal. Le temps que cela durerait encore serait tout de même plaisant. D'autant plus que l'autre se trouvait être bien plus audacieux que ce dont il l'aurait cru capable._

_ Il finit par se relâcher dans la bouche de son petit-ami, l'aspergeant au passage au visage. Tsurugi avala ce qu'il avait déjà en bouche et s'essuya le visage d'une main, avant de lécher celle-ci. Isozaki sourit lorsqu'il l'observa s'exécuter. Kyousuke eut une légère grimace – le goût n'était pas non plus des plus fantastiques, trop amer pour lui – avant de se relever. Kenma en fit de même pour voir que le garçon aux yeux orangés alla se réinstaller à son bureau et continua son travail._

_« Tu penses pas que y a mieux à faire après ça ?_

_- Je dois finir ça pour demain. Si tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ici, tu peux partir. »_

_ La bouche bée, le garçon le fixa comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la plus grosse énormité au monde. Pourtant, Kyousuke semblait sérieux. Kenma n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans sa chambre. Isozaki plissa les yeux, sa rage habituelle à nouveau présente. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, au moment où son petit-ami reprit la parole, assez fort pour que les personnes présentes dehors l'entendent._

_« Oh, et tu n'es pas obligé de revenir. Ma réponse sera toujours non, quoiqu'il arrive et si tu ne souhaitais que cela, je ne vois aucune raison de continuer tous les deux. Je ne serais pas ton jouet, alors vas-t'en chercher un plus conciliant. »_

* * *

« Il... a vraiment dit ça ? Après qu'ils aient fait... ça ? »

Tenma ne savait s'il devait être horrifié ou plutôt heureux de savoir que la relation avait cessé à ce moment. Taiyou rit à la face dubitative du brun. Il lui précisa cependant que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était que ce qu'il avait entendu dire par les autres.

« Car tu penses bien que la nouvelle de leur rupture a fait le tour en un rien de temps ! Je suis prêt à parier que Tsurugi avait fait exprès de le laisser ouvrir la porte pour rendre officielle la chose. »

Le roux semblait s'être transformé en commère. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de tout savoir sur le moindre fait commis au Fifth Sector et comme s'il se devait de tout raconter à son ami. Il se le devait, dans un sens, puisque cela concernait le petit-ami de celui-ci.

« Et donc depuis, Isozaki lui en veut ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est compréhensible. Surtout que pour rompre avec quelqu'un après avoir ce genre de chose, il faut le faire ! Mais tout ça a vite été oublié, tu sais.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui a remplacé ça ?

- La FSRdT ! s'exclama Amemiya.

- La quoi ?

- La FSRdT : Fameuse Seconde Relation de Tsurugi ! Je te promets que c'est devenu un sigle officiel au Fifth Sector, entre les élèves. Après la fin de celle-ci, plus personne n'osait dire le nom de celui qui avait osé cassé avec le « Chevalier Noir » comme certains se sont amusés à l'appeler.

- Et cette personne est... ? »

Le roux se fit tout une mise en scène plutôt dramatique avant de se mettre à genou et d'ouvrir grand les bras pour enfin donner le nom tant attendu.

« **Hakuryuu !** »

* * *

_ Une semaine après sa rupture avec Isozaki, Tsurugi s'était vu proposé à de nombreuses reprises des sorties en tout genre, comme si la rupture avait donné du courage à tous pour l'approcher - chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Toujours était-il qu'il refusait tout, même les invitations à déjeuner. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il voulait garder sa réputation de « Chevalier Solitaire » mais la plupart de ceux qui l'invitaient ne voulaient pas grand chose à part la prétention d'avoir pu rester avec lui plus de dix minutes._

_ Cependant, ce jour-là fut différent des autres. Assis à sa table habituelle à l'heure du déjeuner, il gardait les yeux fermés. Mais la lumière qu'il percevait à travers ses paupières fut engloutie par une ombre et il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'un du trio avec lequel il avait joué lors de sa maîtrise de Keshin. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre parle. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contentait de le fixer directement lui aussi. Au bout de dix minutes, trouvant ce jeu de regard des plus ennuyeux, il ferma à nouveau ses yeux et reprit son déjeuner._

_« Tu pourras rester planter là autant de temps que tu voudras, Hakuryuu, je ne te laisserais pas t'asseoir ici._

_- Et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'asseoir. Je venais simplement te dire que je t'attends demain à quinze heures derrière le gymnase. »_

_ Et le garçon à la longue queue de cheval partit sans plus de manières. Kyousuke haussa un sourcil. Il espérait vraiment qu'il y aille ? A quinze heure, le lendemain, il avait cours. Un cours très important et qui pouvait être décisif sur ses résultats de fin d'année._

* * *

_« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »_

_ Aussi important que pouvait être le cours, sa curiosité était bien plus demandeuse que sa soif de savoir. Il avait donc rejoint l'autre garçon à l'endroit précisé._

_ Hakuryuu sourit quand il entendit la voix de celui qu'il attendait. Il savait qu'il sécherait pour venir à sa rencontre. Il l'avait bien observé depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait deviné qu'Isozaki finirait par être rejeté. Parce que Kyousuke avait en vue quelqu'un d'autre. Mais n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller en parler à la personne concernée._

_« Pour voir si tu avais le cran nécessaire pour sécher. Apparemment on m'aurait menti : l'un des élèves les plus studieux qui fait l'école buissonnière pour aller voir un camarade ! Quelle mascarade !_

_- N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est tout de même pas mieux que l'élève le moins assidu qui demande tout de même rendez-vous à une heure où il n'a pas cours. Je suis aussi étonné que tu sois là avant moi, toi qui es si bien connu pour ta ponctualité infaillible. »_

_ Hakuryuu eut un léger rire. Il se battait à armes égales dans les joutes verbales contre Kyousuke. Il aimait cela, avoir quelqu'un d'assez doué pour pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet. Cela changeait. Les autres lui obéissait d'un claquement de doigts presque._

_« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a quelque chose que tous les élèves souhaitent avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, continua-t-il après avoir reçu un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire narquois, je suis venu chercher ce trésor que tout le monde convoite. Je suis venu trouver le moyen de faire perdre son armure d'acier trempé au Chevalier Noir. Je suis venu pour être la lance qui la fera éclater en mille morceaux. Je suis venu pour faire de ce Chevalier Solitaire un Chevalier dépendant. Dépendant à quoi... La réponse me semble évidente. Je serais le Dragon qui fera plier le Chevalier et dont il aura besoin pour vivre. Je serais le Dragon qui aura sous son joug le Chevalier. Son royaume se brisera pour venir se reconstruire, plus sûr et plus stable dans l'antre du Dragon. Je suis venu pour être ce Dragon. Tu es venu pour tenir le rôle du Chevalier. Je suis venu, je te vois, je te vaincrai. »_

_ L'autre vit son sourire s'agrandir. Hakuryuu avait une façon si théâtrale d'annoncer la chose qu'il était impossible de rester de marbre. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres._

_« Qui te dit que le Chevalier n'est pas venu pour dompter le Dragon ?_

_- Il n'est pas venu pour ça. S'il voulait dompter un dragon, il aurait d'abord fait passer ses classes de chevalerie avant. Un chevalier qui se jetterait dans la gueule d'un dragon devrait être fou. Ou alors très stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?_

_- A choisir, aucune des deux propositions. Il s'agit là plutôt de bravoure, puisque le Chevalier vient affronter le système scolaire pour aller quérir non pas le Dragon, mais sa Dame._

_- Pardon ?! »_

_ Hakuryuu lâcha instantanément le rôle qu'il avait pour s'offusquer, outré d'être considéré comme une dame. Tsurugi laissa échapper un rire. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et bleus se calma et regarda celui aux cheveux bleu nuit. Sans un mot de plus, les deux rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser._

* * *

« Ils étaient vraiment à fond dans leur truc là, s'étonna Tenma.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Les élèves qui les ont entendus étaient aussi surpris. Mais au final, c'est plutôt mignon, déclara Taiyou avec un sourire. Ils se comprenaient avec beaucoup de facilités, quoi qu'ils se disent. Des fois, ils avaient des conversations qui nous paraissaient totalement dénuées de sens et pourtant ils savaient parfaitement ce que l'autre disait à l'un. »

Taiyou expliqua ensuite au brun que cela dura plusieurs semaines comme cela. Ils s'affichaient bien plus que ce que Tsurugi avait fait lorsqu'il était avec Isozaki – celui-ci rageant évidemment chaque fois qu'il les apercevait – et ils avaient fini par devenir le couple phare du Fifth Sector. Ils ne se disputaient pas, ou rarement et jamais devant les autres. Ils s'entendaient même si bien que certains disaient – vérité ou racontars, Amemiya l'ignorait – que les deux attaquants avaient passé le fameux « cap » à plusieurs reprises. Parmi ceux-ci, quelques uns se plaisaient même à dire que Tsurugi donnait toujours bien plus de voix lors de leurs ébats qu'il n'en donnerait jamais en public.

« A-Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi il est plus à l'aise quand c'est moi qui... murmura Tenma.

- Sans doute. Mais ne va pas croire tout ce que je peux raconter : je te l'ai dit, il s'agit là de ce qu'on m'a raconté. Après, savoir ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux, c'est une autre paire de manches ! Tu devrais lui demander quand il rentrera. Enfin ! Il y a tellement d'anecdotes sur eux qu'on pourrait en faire un livre ! J'ai déjà entendu certains à cette époque parler d'« HakuKyou » pour les désigner.

- Quel genre d'anecdotes ?

- Oh, elles sont banales comme tout, ou au contraire un peu plus osées. Ça peut aller du « Tsurugi a déjà dû aller rechercher sa brosse à cheveux dans la chambre d'Hakuryuu » à « il ne fallait pas entrer dans les douches communes du gymnase à une certaine heure ». Ce genre de chose et d'autres.

- ... Ils avaient vraiment une heure précise pour ça ?

- Haha ! Je ne sais pas, j'avais été affecté à Arakumo avec les autres à ce moment là. Du coup, nos entraînements à nous se faisaient au collège. Mais Kurosaki m'a dit qu'il les avait effectivement trouvé dans les douches à l'heure dite. Coïncidence ou vérité générale, ça je ne pourrais pas te le dire ! »

Le roux lui raconta encore quelques anecdotes, certaines plutôt amusantes – maintenant qu'il savait que Kyousuke raffolait des myrtilles et de tout ce qui pouvait en contenir, il ne se gênerait pas pour le charrier –, d'autres donc il aurait pu se passer – savoir qu' Hakuryuu passait son temps à lui mordiller l'oreille droite n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Amemiya en vint à parler des côtés de leur relation qui s'assombrissaient au fil des semaines. Il lui apprit qu'en cinq semaines, le couple était passé par cinq phases. La première, la plus agréable car ils venaient de se mettre ensemble, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La seconde, où les deux commençaient à se lasser de jouer le jeu des petits-amis modèles et commençaient à se séparer un peu pour laisser à l'autre un peu de liberté. La troisième qui fut plus chaotique, avec un soupçon de trahison possible venant des deux côtés – Hakuryuu ne supportait pas voir Isozaki tourner autour de Kyousuke et celui-ci haïssait voir Hakuryuu entouré par autant de monde – mais qui ne finit tout de même pas en dispute. La quatrième fut l'accalmie durant laquelle les autres les surprirent le plus dans des positions plutôt délicates et qu'on supposa donc celle où ils s'entendirent le mieux. Ce fut aussi durant celle-ci que Kyousuke fut nommé capitaine d'une équipe à ce moment là encore sans nom mais qui avait pour tâche de détruire les clubs de footballs de certaines écoles. La cinquième semaine...

« La cinquième semaine, tout semblait d'abord allait à merveille. Puis... Il y a eu « ça »... Après tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient montré, personne ne s'attendait à ce que ça se passe comme ça. Enfin. »

Le brun regarda dans le vide un moment. S'il avait su tout cela... Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur son petit-ami, tant de choses qu'il aurait parfois peut-être préféré ne pas savoir. Tant de secrets que l'autre avait gardé. Qu'il lui avait caché. Il comprenait, dans un sens. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'agissait de choses plutôt essentielles pour pouvoir parvenir à le comprendre. Ce dont il rêvait de réussir.

« Et... Que s'est-il passé de si important, après ?

- Eh bien... Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Monsieur Kibayama nous avait donné le compte à rebours jusqu'à la sélection de ceux qui iraient sur God Eden ? Eh bien... Hakuryuu et Tsurugi ont été les deux choisis pour y aller. »

* * *

_ Les deux garçons descendirent du bateau qui les avait emmenés. Ils étaient accompagnés par Kibayama et, aussi fier d'eux et d'une certaine manière attaché à eux qu'il était, il ne supportait pas de les voir agir comme deux tourtereaux. Aussi le couple agissait plutôt comme s'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. L'adulte leur indiqua que la première étape pour leur nouvel entraînement serait de rejoindre le bâtiment du Fifth Sector, à l'autre bout de l'île. Le duo ne répliqua rien, mais ils étaient évidemment choqués d'apprendre qu'ils devraient traverser toute l'île, sans avoir quoi que ce soit pour se défendre ou manger et boire. L'homme leur dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient bien seuls, et que le fait d'être à deux était déjà un sacré privilège. Quand ils furent laissés à eux-même juste après, aucun des deux ne pipa mot. Ils fixaient tous deux le bâtiment, le regard dur et déterminé. Ils arriveraient jusqu'à God Eden, même s'ils devaient pour ce faire sacrifier l'un ou l'autre._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?_

_- On a qu'à commencer à avancer. Il fait encore jour, autant en profiter. »_

_ C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur chemin. Leur route fut déjà parsemée d'un grand nombre d'obstacles mais ils se réjouissaient de constater l'absence d'animaux sauvages dangereux. La nuit les surprit bien vite cependant. Ils durent s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une clairière pour se reposer. Hakuryuu aurait voulu continuer encore un peu mais Tsurugi privilégia un long sommeil pour pouvoir partir tôt le lendemain. Ils comprirent cette nuit-là qu'être à deux les avantageait énormément. La température chuta rapidement et sans couverture, impossible de se réchauffer individuellement. Ils dormirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit leur parut longue, et pourtant ils ne dormirent pas tant que ça. Ils sursautaient au moindre bruit, y compris ceux qu'ils pouvaient parfois entendre d'habitude depuis leur chambre._

_ Le réveil le lendemain fut des plus compliqués. L'aurore pointant son nez, ils n'auraient pas pu dormir plus qu'ils ne le firent. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment bien réveillé mais ils durent tout de même se mettre en route rapidement. Plus tôt ils partaient, plus tôt ils arriveraient à God Eden. Ils parvinrent au bout d'une demie journée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un village en ruine. Ils se doutaient que personne ne s'y trouverait. On leur avait dit que l'île était abandonnée depuis des siècles si l'on ne comptait pas la partie occupée par le Fifth Sector. Ils s'installèrent dans le village le temps que le soleil soit à son zénith. Ils se lavèrent dans la rivière adjacente et se servirent directement dans les arbres. Ils songèrent que l'endroit était bien plus agréable que ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître ailleurs et était loin des descriptions qui leur avait été faite de l'île. Hakuryuu en vint même à songer que rester dans le village ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils y avaient de quoi vivre et cela serait toujours sans doute mieux que God Eden. Kyousuke réfuta l'idée rapidement. Rester ici revenait à abandonner son frère et il n'en était pas question. S'il avait rejoint le Fifth Sector, c'était pour son frère. Hakuryuu s'en vexa mais ne dit rien. Il comprenait son petit-ami mais il était vrai qu'il était dur à accepter que la personne qu'on aime privilégie quelqu'un d'autre, même de sa famille. A ce moment-là, il prévint Kyousuke qu'il allait faire un tour à la rivière. Le garçon acquiesça de la tête, plus intéressé à chercher le chemin par lequel ils partiraient._

_ Arrivé à la rivière, Hakuryuu s'assit au bord de l'eau. Il fixa le courant couler plutôt rapidement et observa les poissons qui le parcouraient. L'eau était si claire, semblait si pure... Depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce village, il avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde. Et ce monde-ci lui plaisait. Aussi chahuteur qu'il pouvait être, il aimait le calme. Et cette île était presque la représentation physique du calme. Seuls les oiseaux et les petits animaux sauvages se faisaient entendre. Tout semblait si irréel et pourtant, tout était bien réel._

_ Son regard capta quelque chose qui se distinguait dans ce décor de verdure. Une veste noire. Piqué à la fois par la curiosité et la crainte, il se leva et si dirigea vers l'endroit où il l'avait aperçue. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à part eux sur l'île, il souhaitait pouvoir lui parler. Seulement la personne disparut derrière les arbres. Hakuryuu se mit à courir et tenta de la rattraper. La course-poursuite dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le garçon ne perde sa cible de vue. Il s'arrêta et observa un moment les alentours, reprenant son souffle. Constatant que la personne s'était vraisemblablement volatilisée, il soupira et voulu rebrousser chemin. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas porté plus d'attention que cela au chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il lui sembla réellement tourner en rond quand il remarqua la même racine trois fois d'affilée._

_« Tu es perdu ? »_

_ Il se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de lui poser la question. S'il n'y avait d'abord rien eu à cet endroit, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un espèce de nuage de fumée noire et rouge se forme et finisse par prendre l'apparence d'un garçon de son âge. Des cheveux de jais où étaient accrochés deux plumes et deux perles, des yeux anthracites brillants et une peau mate. Le garçon fascina Hakuryuu dès cet instant. Il arborait un sourire chaleureux et semblait plutôt heureux de parler avec lui. Le SEED lui répondit enfin par un hochement de tête quand il fut remis de son moment de flottement. Le garçon lui sourit d'autant plus et s'approcha de lui doucement._

* * *

« Ce qui s'est passé après, seul Hakuryuu le sait. Les caméras disposées sur l'île ont cessé de fonctionner à partir de là, expliqua Taiyou.

- Et Tsurugi ? Enfin, ils sont quand même arrivés à God Eden, non ?

- Oui. Ils ont mis trois autres jours pour y arriver. De ce qu'on m'a dit après, Tsurugi n'a pas réussi à supporter les entraînements là-bas et a été renvoyé ici. Hakuryuu est resté mais... Il aurait demandé la rupture le jour de leur arrivée à God Eden. Certains pensent que c'est en partie pour ça que Tsurugi n'a pas tenu une journée. Toujours est-il qu'à son retour, il était d'autant plus renfermé sur lui-même et plus cruel aussi. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis content de savoir que vous êtes ensemble. Après ça, même si on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a ressenti lors de la rupture, beaucoup, dont moi, pensaient qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter quelqu'un de cette manière à nouveau. »

Tenma baissa le regard. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les moments où Kyousuke devenait un peu comme un chaton et le collait, restait blottit contre lui. L'attaquant devait redouter qu'il ne le laisse. Cela expliquait aussi qu'il ait du mal à accepter de le voir avec tous les autres. Si Hakuryuu avait rompu à cause du mystérieux garçon et que Kyousuke était au courant, il devait penser que le brun pouvait aussi à tout moment ne plus vouloir de lui. Mais jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ! Kyousuke était tout pour lui à présent. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. Il devait lui dire quand celui-ci rentrerait. Il devait réussir à le convaincre qu'il disait la vérité quand il lui promettait de rester toujours avec lui. Mais comment faire rentrer ça dans la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vécu une rupture pareille ?

« Fais attention, Tenma. Tsurugi est sans aucun doute plus fragile qu'il ne veut le laisser croire.

- Je sais. Et je ferais tout pour le protéger, j'en fais le serment ! »

* * *

Les vacances étaient presque finies, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves et la vie de tous les jours devait reprendre. Le jour avant la rentrée, la famille Tsurugi rentrait enfin. Tenma avait tenu à être là lors de leur arrivée et ne manqua rien du retour de la famille. Taiyou l'avait accompagné, tenant à pouvoir saluer son ami et le petit-ami de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Kyousuke fut surpris en voyant Tenma devant chez eux, mais la surprise fut vite remplacée par la jalousie lorsqu'il nota Amemiya qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il n'hésita pas, lorsque Tenma le prit dans ses bras, à l'embrasser tendrement. Ses parents et son frère étaient au courant pour leur relation, il leur en avait parlé et ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris. La jalousie prenant le pas sur le fait qu'ils préféraient se cacher, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer au roux ce qu'il en était. Tenma sourit après que le baiser cessa. Il fit cependant directement le lien avec ce que Taiyou lui avait raconté au début des vacances. La jalousie de l'autre n'était due qu'à sa peur.

« Je vois qu'il t'a manqué plus que tu ne l'affirmais, Kyousuke » se moqua gentiment Yuuichi.

Le cadet détourna la tête et fit la moue. Il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir d'embrasser Tenma en fait. Ses parents souriaient doucement en les regardant lui et son petit-ami et il cacha son visage dans le cou de Tenma, se préoccupant à présent peu de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Tenma sourit et le prit dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. Lui dirait-il qu'il savait pour Isozaki et Hakuryuu ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il verrait si le besoin de lui en parler se faisait ressentir. Jusque là, il ferait tout pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'était pas comme Hakuryuu et qu'il ne le laisserait pas pour un autre.

* * *

_The story ends here, but what did you miss... ?_

* * *

_Bonus #1 : What's hotter than shower ?_

Ils étaient à nouveau dans les douches communes, comme à leur habitude. Cela n'était pas vraiment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer mais les choses finissaient toujours par tourner comme cela lorsqu'ils se changeaient après les entraînements. L'eau coulait mais elle était là plus pour couvrir leurs gémissements que pour qu'ils se lavent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, encore moins la première fois dans les douches et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

Kyousuke, avant-bras appuyés contre le mur, le dos courbé et la tête basse, tentait vainement de contenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Les coups de reins que donnait Hakuryuu lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, même s'il les connaissait par coeur. Il savait maintenant comment procédait son amant. D'abord les doigts, vicieusement glissés chacun leur tour en lui puis leur mouvement pour commencer à lui faire perdre la tête quand ils frôlaient la boule de nerfs en lui. Les sursauts qu'il avait l'électrisait et à force de pratique, il sentait à peine la douleur due à l'intrusion des phalanges de l'autre. Après les doigts venait la main libre, qui allait d'abord jouer avec ses tétons, glissait ensuite le long de son ventre pâle avant d'atteindre son membre, désireux de recevoir quelque attention. Les mouvements exercés sur celui-ci lui décochait ses premiers gémissements alors que les doigts au fond de lui n'obtenaient que soupirs chaleureux. Quand Hakuryuu s'était assez amusé, il passait au niveau supérieur. Celui-là, peu importe le nombre de fois, la douleur restait tout aussi glacée. Toujours le temps qu'il s'habitue, avant qu'il ne commence à remuer de lui-même son bassin, sentant que le désir d'en avoir plus se faisait plus gourmand que la souffrance. Et quand les coups accéléraient, les cris arrivaient.

« Haaa_ku_- Ha-akur**yuu**! »

Et les soupirs de celui-ci, collé à son dos, qui semblait vouloir récupérer toute la chaleur qui pouvait émaner de lui. Ces soupirs sans sens et ces murmures enflammés qui répétaient encore et encore le même nom... Le sien...

« Kyou... »

La réunion de tous ces éléments, ajoutée au fait que son amant revienne mordiller son oreille pour le taquiner, tout cela provoquait en lui comme un choc. Un choc électrique qui le foudroyait sur place et qui aboutissait par sa délivrance. L'eau s'arrêtait à ce moment-là, comme si réglée pour terminer quand ils finissaient. Ils se séparaient, il se laissait tomber à terre un moment, le temps de récupérer de ses émotions, puis l'autre l'aidait à se relever et ils allaient se changer pour aller ensuite en cours. C'était devenu comme une routine et pourtant, cela lui semblait toujours nouveau quand ils commençaient. La vapeur dégagée par l'eau effaçait peut-être les traces de leurs actes, qui sait ?

* * *

_Bonus #2 : When the Dragon chose the Ghost Warrior over the Black Knight..._

Hakuryuu ne bougea pas quand le mystérieux garçon s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci avançait, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette île ? » demanda-t-il en prenant les mains du SEED et commençant à les balancer doucement.

Hakuryuu, toujours incapable de prononcer quoi que ce fût, regarda leurs mains jointes. La sensation n'était pas comme d'habitude, comme quand il tenait les mains de Kyousuke. Ici, c'était plus léger, plus doux. Plus tendre. Leurs mains semblaient faites pour être ainsi, comme si leurs doigts devaient pouvoir former ce mélange de couleurs. Le garçon souriait toujours et laissait Hakuryuu l'observer.

« Je peux te ramener au village, si tu veux.

- Non ! E-enfin, il faudra que j'y retourne, évidemment, mais... Rien ne presse, si ?

- Tu es le seul qui peux décider de ça. »

Le noiraud porta l'une des mains pâles à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. Le garçon au Keshin sentit ses joues s'embraser. Le garçon était si à l'aise avec ces gestes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il les avait fait toute sa vie. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du poignet fin en une suite de légers baisers. Il agissait comme s'ils étaient en couple depuis des années. Hakuryuu déglutit bruyamment, faisant sourire un peu plus le garçon aux yeux anthracites.

« Ça te gêne ?

- D-De ?

- Ce que je fais ? »

Le garçon le regardait tendrement. Hakuryuu sentit son coeur accélérer. Il ne pensait plus vraiment au pourquoi il était sur cette île et encore moins avec qui il y était. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait que lui et ce mystérieux garçon qui savait charmer les gens. Certains auraient pu se dire qu'il était l'équivalent terrestre des Sirènes et que le pauvre SEED ne ferait que courir à sa perte en se laissant séduire. Mais il ne lui vint pas à un seul instant cette hypothèse. Même s'il y avait pensé, il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Il reconnaissait les signes dont sa mère lui avait parlé, lorsqu'elle lui racontait sa rencontre avec son père. Ces signes, il ne les avait pas eu avec Tsurugi. Il avait juste senti qu'il l'aimait. Pas de papillons dans le ventre, pas de joues se colorant toutes les secondes et passant par toutes les teintes de rouge possibles. Juste un sentiment, une intuition. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il comprit aussi vite qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec Kyousuke après cette rencontre. Il leur ferait du mal à tous les deux.

« Je... Ça ne me gêne pas... »

Non, ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Même la partie au fond de lui qui criait qu'il trahissait son petit-ami ne le gênait pas.

Le garçon posa ses mains sur les joues fraîches d'Hakuryuu.

« Et si je fais... ça ? »

Il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser calme. Le possesseur de Keshin ferma les yeux directement et se laissa faire. Les lèvres du garçon étaient chaudes et douces. Il remua les siennes, suivit par le noiraud. Leur langue ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le ballet et Hakuryuu comprit que vraiment, il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Le baiser n'était pas non plus comme ceux de Kyousuke. Ceux-ci étaient soit trop violents car ils avaient une autre activité qui devait arriver juste après, soit trop las. Ils s'étaient habitués bien vite à s'embrasser et aucun de leurs baisers n'avait vraiment de saveur. Celui-ci explosait de saveurs. Ne serait-ce que part le goût des lèvres du garçon : elles étaient fruitées et sucrées. Le garçon essayait aussi de mener la danser, même si Hakuryuu ne voulait pas démordre de sa supériorité durant celle-ci.

« Hakuryuu ! »

Le baiser cessa quand l'appel de Tsurugi résonna. S'il criait son nom, c'est qu'il souhaitait repartir. Le regard baissé, il attendit juste que le noiraud face quelque chose ou que son petit-ami le trouve. Le garçon aux yeux anthracites lui sourit et, sous les orbes ocres ébahies, il disparut comme il était venu, dans un nuage de fumée aux couleurs sombres. Levant la tête pour essayer de suivre la course de la fumée, Hakuryuu sentit le vent souffler un peu plus fort avant que la voix du garçon ne sonne à nouveau.

« Au fait ! Mon nom est Shuu ! »

Le vent faiblit à nouveau et Kyousuke apparut de derrière les arbres. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son petit-ami le regard perdu dans le vide mais ne dit rien. Hakuryuu resta un moment comme ça avant de venir le rejoindre.

Quand ils quittèrent le village, Hakuryuu regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Le village lui manquerait. _**Il **_lui manquerait.

« ... Shuu, huh ?... Je te retrouverai... »

* * *

_Bonus #3 : Breaking hearts is easier when you think of someone else_

Ils venaient d'arriver à God Eden et étaient épuisés. Kibayama les avait conduit à une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer en prévision des entraînements du lendemain. Les deux garçons n'avaient trouvé de force que pour aller s'effondrer sur le lit double mis à leur disposition. Les yeux fermés, la respiration lourde pour l'un, presqu'inaudible pour l'autre, ils ne dirent rien et tout était pour dire qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Ils avaient réussi à arriver jusqu'au bâtiment. Ils l'avaient fait, malgré la tempête qui avait choisi son jour pour venir. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à abandonner, pourtant. Même quand le vent soufflait si fort qu'Hakuryuu décolla du sol un court moment.

Le garçon au Dragon trouva la force de se lever et partit prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Kyousuke parvint à trouver son portable dans le sac contenant ses affaires. On le leur avait pris à leur arrivée sur l'île et après cinq jours sans son téléphone, il était persuadé que son frère s'inquièterait. Ce fut le cas, apparemment. A en croire les messages qu'il avait reçu, son aîné commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus recevoir de messages. Il répondit à son frère, un sourire sur les lèvres en songeant qu'il aurait une bonne excuse si jamais il devait retourner en ville.

Son petit-ami revint de la salle de bain peu après. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Avec un soupir, il se tira vers le haut du lit pour se préparer à dormir. Kyousuke se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Quand il ouvrit la porte et fut sur le point de rentrer, Hakuryuu l'arrêta.

« Tsurugi. C'est fini. »

Kyousuke, n'étant pas certain de bien comprendre – ne voulant pas comprendre ? – tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré mais c'est fini.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça l'est ?

- J'ai trouvé... un trésor plus fascinant. Un trésor qu'un Dragon peut ouvrir seul et qu'il n'a pas besoin de chercher. Briser l'armure du Chevalier était compliqué, mais briser la lame du Guerrier est plus dur. Et le Dragon préfère les défis les plus durs. Entre le Chevalier Noir et le Guerrier Fantôme, disons que le Dragon préfère celui qui a moins de chances de le prendre en traître. »

Le silence lui répondit. Oh, bien sûr il savait qu'il devait blesser l'autre. Mais peu lui importait. Sa curiosité avait été piquée par quelque chose de plus fantastique, de plus magique. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas autant d'attaches que pouvait en avoir Tsurugi.

« Eh bien tu diras à ce... Guerrier Fantôme que le Chevalier le salue et lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec la Dame qui lui a volé. »

Les mots avaient été dits sur un ton de jeu, mais dans sa tête, ils résonnaient comme une mélodie tragique. Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il devenait juste fou à cause de ces cinq derniers jours mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait de ne pas perdre la face. Hakuryuu était sérieux : il ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt. Il le savait, que leur relation n'allait pas mieux. Il le savait, que depuis le moment de doutes que chacun avait eu, la peur que l'autre ne rompe planait sur eux. Il le savait, qu'Hakuryuu serait le premier à la faire tomber. La peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau, après avoir passé cinq semaines avec l'autre garçon. Cinq semaines avec son premier amour. Cinq semaines avec son premier amant. Cinq semaines et cinq jours avant son premier chagrin d'amour. On dit qu'il y a une première fois à tout, mais il aurait préféré ne pas connaître la première vraie rupture. Celle où l'on n'est pas celui qui rompt, celle où l'on a de vrais sentiments en place. Celle qui fait le plus mal.

Il ne dit rien de plus à l'autre et entra dans la salle de bain. Si c'était fini... Eh bien soit. Son ex-petit-ami avait au moins eu la bonté de le lui dire quand il allait à la douche. Il ne pleurerait pas, les gouttes qui couleraient sur son visage ne seraient pas des larmes. Non. Toute l'eau versée durant cette douche ne serait que celle fournie par le Fifth Sector. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
